The present disclosure relates to a filler neck closure for a tank filler neck. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a closure that permits a fuel-dispensing nozzle to be inserted into a tank filler neck to supply fuel to a fuel tank and closes the tank filler neck when the fuel-dispensing nozzle is removed from the closure.
Many vehicles include a fuel tank, a tank filler neck coupled to the fuel tank to communicate liquid fuel from a fuel-dispensing nozzle to the tank, and a closure coupled to the fuel tank filler neck to seal the fuel-tank filler neck. During refueling, the fuel-dispensing nozzle is passed by a user first through an outer chamber associated with an outer end of the fuel-tank filler neck that is open to the atmosphere and then through a nozzle-receiving aperture into a fuel-conducting passageway formed in the tank filler neck. Then the nozzle is actuated by the user to cause liquid fuel discharged by the nozzle to flow through the fuel-conducting passageway into the fuel tank.